Save Me Romeo (Ghost Fire)
by LakhesisdiAngelo
Summary: Leo meets Nicole di Angelo, she's some what snappy and doesn't tolerate a lot, but somehow Leo is able to break down her walls some, which is good. Piper is trying to hook them up, but when they do the daughter of Aphrodite is sort of excited! Leo Valdez X Female! Nico di Angelo
1. Chapter 1

_**Note: So here's my new fan fiction Save Me Romeo! Leo Valdez X Female! Nico di Angelo :) I hope you'll like this! Don't worry I'll update my other one too. **_

Leo was down working on the Argo II when Piper came running down, practically yelling, "Leo! Leo! The child of Hades has arrived!"

Leo blinked a few times, then grinned, "Sweet!" He paused for a moment, then asked her, "Male or female?"

Piper couldn't help but bring her hand up and tap her lips lightly like she was hiding something. He finally sighed and rubbed a rag against his face, which in all honestly just smeared the oil against his face but he didn't care. Piper rolled her eyes then grabbed his arm, grinning.

Leo squeaked lightly as he was pulled away from the repairs and things he was working on, Piper was taking him to the big house where a few people were swarmed around. He mentally scoffed, another hot-shot demigod like Percy? Maybe. He was ready to tell Piper to forget it, so he began to pull away from her when she tightened her grip on him, moving past a few demigods up to the big house.

He groaned lightly and looked to the side for a moment, until Piper flicked his cheek, "Leo Valdez meet Nicole di Angelo." He blinked a few times, then looked at Piper quickly.

"It's a chick!"

Nicole didn't like that, she hissed at him, "And you're a dude, should we continue?" She moved and turned around, disappearing around the bend of the house. When she was out of sight, Piper slapped Leo upside the head. "Are you stupid?! She's a daughter of Hades! She could have easily sent you to the underworld!"

Leo grinned a bit, "But she didn't which meeeans, she's on team Leo! Hell yes! Even a girl I just met wants to be on team Leo!"

Piper groaned lightly and rolled her eyes, "Just don't piss the daughter of Hades off, and call her Nicole or Nico, ask her." After she said that, she moved and walked off the porch, then went back to her activities. Leo smirked to himself for a moment before moving to see if he could find the daughter of Hades again.

When he couldn't find her, he gave up and went back to work on the Argo II some more.

After a couple hours passed, Leo glanced up to the sky for a moment, he furrowed his brows a bit and then he heard someone clear their throat. Spinning around quickly he saw Nicole leaning against a tree, staring at him, calculating him...judging him.

After a few minutes of her silence, she spoke, "Piper asked that I come and get you, it's dinner time." Her stare turned into a glare, until she began fidgeting. Leo smirked lightly and moved to pick up a rag and clean off his face.

Once he threw his rag down,he moved and put an arm around Nicole's waist and grinned some more, "So, how can a pretty thing like you be the daughter of Hades?"

Nicole hissed a bit and pushed him away, "Don't touch me, you're dirty.." Leo frowned lightly and moved to poke her cheek lightly.

"Awe come on, you love me!" He spoke in a sort of sing-song voice, which all in all made Nicole groan and push him away successfully. "You're annoying!" After she said that she stormed off, and he trailed after her, making small remarks here and there.

When they reached the pavilion, she moved and sat down at the Hades table, which made him pout some but he didn't say anything. Leo moved to sit down with the rest of his siblings and began joking around with them.

Dinner didn't last as long as Nicole would have liked, she stayed back and watched the campers file out of the pavilion. Leaning her head on the table she hummed a soft Italian lullaby to herself. She had always enjoyed those times she had to herself but she had a feeling since she was being forced to stay at camp for awhile, she would have to learn to deal with the other campers.

Nicole sat there alone for what seemed like five minutes when she felt a sudden burst of heat appear next to her. She looked over and furrowed her brow. What was up with this Leo kid? She scooted away some, and glared at him.

Leo let out a small breath and leaned his chin on his hand, "It's campfire time, I was told to come get you."

She let out a low growl and stood up, "I don't want to go to the stupid campfire time! I'm going to my cabin." She turned and stormed out of the pavilion quickly.

Leo stood there for a moment, a bit dumbfounded. That girl was weirder than anything… Maybe he'd ask Hazel for some advice later. Moving, he left the Hades table and went back out of the pavilion to the campfire.

That night no one really bothered Nicole, and Leo stayed out of her way out of fear that she really would send him to the underworld if he pissed her off bad enough. That day he went back down to work on the Argo II again, he let out a small breath. Working on the ship was probably the only thing he could stay focused on.

Thirty minutes into his work, he felt someone watching him, he raised an arm to his head to shield the light from his eyes. He peered into the darkness for a moment, then he grinned slightly, "So, what have you come to get me for this time, Nicole?"

Nicole huffed a bit and stepped out of the shadows some, "Nothing, you just look cool and adorable when you're concentrated like that..."

Leo smirked lightly and moved over to where she was. Nicole stared up at him for a moment, then pursed her lips a bit.

They sat there and stared at each other for what seemed like hours but it was only a couple of minutes. When Nicole smiled lightly, which made Leo blushed a bit and began fidgeting in place.

Finally Nicole stood up and brushed her hair to the side, she had a small wicked grin on her face, "I'm sorry for bothering you, I'll leave now." After she finished her sentence, she turned around and disappeared into the shadows of the trees.

Leo stood there blinking for a few minutes before he looked back at the Argo II, he decided he'd go back to work for a little. Maybe, just maybe if he overworked into lunch or even dinner, Nicole would come and retrieve him again.

When the alarms sounded for lunch time, he kept working. He didn't stop. He hammered something onto the ship, then stood back to admire his handy work, that is until he heard a small laugh come from behind him. Whirling around, heuu looked at Nicole for a moment and grinned.

"So what brings you here, dearest?" Leo was always pretty good at sweet talking people, not good like Piper and her charmspeak but he was pretty good. Nicole crossed her arms and looked at him seriously for a moment like he knew what he did wrong.

"Seriously? I think you stay down here so Piper will send me here to retrieve you."

"Not at all I was busy with the Argo II," he smiled some and glanced back at the ship, this thing is probably the only thing he's worked so hard on...well besides Festus. Nicole rolled her eyes and nodded her head to the side some.

"Come on before someone thinks something happened and the Aphrodite kids come snooping." She held out her hand for the son of Hephaestus, when he took it he did something that she didn't expect.

_So much for expecting the unexpected._

He pretended to fall backwards which pulled her on top of him, after they hit the ground she whined lightly, and sat up a bit. Looking down at Leo her face flushed a light pink color. When her pale skin turned a pinkish color that made a small wicked grin appear on Leo's face.

Nicole moved to sit on his stomach and cross her arms, "Now that was really not cool, I came to get you for lunch not for you to try some stupid move."

Leo frowned a bit and looked at her for a moment, then his eyes flickered to the sky. He furrowed his brow in confusion as it began to rain. Nicole squeaked when a drop of water fell down on her nose, looking up quickly her eyes widened a bit.

"Rain! What's wrong with camp?" groaning lightly she moved to stand up and run away so she wouldn't be caught in the downpour. Leo almost laughed a bit, but then he got up and grabbed her arm and calling to the Argo II a door opened and he pulled her inside.

Nicole wanted to screech at him and tell him that she rather be in her cabin, but he placed a hand over her mouth and smiled. "You wouldn't have made it, and this was the closest place possible to stay dry."

She pursed her lips slightly, then pushed his hand away from her mouth.

Moving Leo began to walk away from her just to see what he had to do to repair the Argo II from the inside, he smiled to himself when he saw it wasn't that bad and it wouldn't take him long at all.

After a few moments Leo returned to find Nicole sitting in a corner of the ship, he frowned a bit and moved to sit beside her. "You seem a bit down."

"I don't want to be here.."

"In the Argo II?"

"No! At this camp! It's boring..there's nothing to do..and no one really likes me."

Leo furrowed his brow, then moved to drape his arm around her shoulder. He gave her a soft smile and tilted her head to the side some so she was looking at him now.

Nicole's dark brown eyes seemed to shine a bit, they looked like the gods melted the finest dark chocolate and poured them into her eyes. Leo's heart rate sped up a bit, no girl has ever let him be this close to her unless they wanted him to complete a task for them. Moving he placed a hand on her face and brought her closer. A moment after he began that her face flushed a dark shade of red and pushed him away and stood up with a jolt.

"W-what were you going to do!? Non riesci a baciare qualcuno che idiota!" Her English and Italian began getting mixed up, but she quickly regained herself and mumbled something under her breath.

Leo blinked a few times and chuckled lightly, moving his hand to scratch the back of his head quickly. "Sorry! it's just the way the light was hitting you, i-it made you look kissable..." he took in a deep breath and spoke quickly. "Please don't send me to the underworld!"

Nicole blinked then covered her mouth, giggling lightly. "I won't send you to the underworld, calm down, it's already crowded down there." She paused for a moment, then looked him over. "Plus I don't kiss on first dates," she giggled some more and moved to walk away from the other, she only glanced back once to see Leo's face heat up some.

Eventually Leo calmed down enough to follow after her, when he found the daughter of Hades she was looking over some intricate system that was installed.

Her hand moved to touch one of the pipes, but she pushed when it was only an inch away from it, touching it full handily wasn't probably the best idea. Leo's been working on it right? So it must be hot. So she let her fingers graze across the surprisingly cool metal.

The Argo II was amazing it shocked Nicole how the thing hadn't fallen already! Finally they made their way into one of the rooms, Leo sat down while the other was looking around. Honestly she looked like a kid in a candy store! But soon she settled down and listened to the rain beat down on the Argo II.

_**Note: I'll update this later, but I hoped you liked Chapter 1 :))**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Here's chapter two **

********Please read carefully when Nicole and Leo go to play a prank on the Gods********

Hours passed by and the rain was still pouring down. Being demigods, both Nicole and Leo got bored...and ended up falling asleep. Well, at least Nicole did.

After she fell asleep, she had ended up snuggling up to Leo, which honestly surprised him because who knew the daughter of Hades would even cuddle, let alone fall asleep with someone there. Leo laid there and looked at the girl, with a small breath. Nicole looked so fragile, young, and weak it amazed him how much she looked like a regular mortal girl.

Pursing his lips some, the son of Hephaestus took his hand and ran it through her dark mass of hair, when she let out a small shuddery breath, he paused. His breath hitched some when her hand moved and gripped his shirt, her hands were so much smaller compared to his, but her hands were also covered in scars and band-aids. It was weird, how could a daughter of Hades survive out in the world with no one but herself and not get killed by a monster?

The rain still fell down, beating against the Argo II, no one was probably near by. Most people probably thought Nicole left and Leo was still working.

Rain was rare in the camp and when it did come, it was because the strawberries needed watering, or when the gods wanted to play some cruel, wet, prank on the demis. Rain was nice though, the children of Poseidon...well, Percy always enjoyed rain because he'd make it into a ball and pretend he was part of Dragon Ball Z, then the children of Iris always loved the rain too because afterwards they'd make rainbows. The only people who didn't like the rain were probably the Hephaestus kids because then they had to stop all their projects, and there fires would be put out. Aphrodite's kids would be upset when it rained too, only because 'it messed up their hair.'

Leo let out a small sigh and leaned his head against hers while he thought, after awhile Nicole woke up, but she didn't say anything, she just stayed there. Then Leo spoke, even though she knew he thought she was asleep, "I swear..on the river Styx I'm going to save you.."

Nicole was completely confused at what he meant but her face flushed a bit at the thought of Leo really coming to her rescue. She moved and sat up, yawning lightly as she began glaring at him.

"And what does that mean? Just because I'm a girl, I'm not strong enough to protect myself?"

Leo's eyes widened as he quickly shook his head as he sat up some. "No, no you have me all wrong!" he paused, then smirked lightly. "I'm just saying every princess needs a hero, and I'd gladly be yours."

Nicole hissed a bit and moved to tackle him, they rolled around for a moment, until he finally landed on top of her. He had her arms pinned to the bed. Pouting a bit she stared at him, waiting for him to release her from his grasp. The cocky grin on his face told her he wasn't going to let her go.

Twisting her wrists a bit, Nicole whined. Being trapped wasn't her favorite thing in the world...Unless it was that other way..Her body shuddered a bit at that thought, then her face flushed darkly.

"Leo! Let me go!"

"Never! Not until you admit you're on team Leo."

A small smile crept on Nicole's face, there was only one way out of this.  
Well can you let go to of my right arm? It's starting to cramp."

Leo blinked and pondered this for a moment before letting go of her right arm, he didn't want to hurt her.

Once her arm was release,a small grin crept on her face, she moved her free hand up and entangled it into his hair, pulling him down a bit. Once he was mere inches from her face she hissed, "Let go!"

Leo seemed to squeal a bit, he was honestly half expecting her to kiss him. But she didn't. After he regained himself, he shook his head a bit and backed up some, releasing her.

When she was free, she sat up with a small sigh. Glancing at him, she glared her eyes at him.

Moving away from him, Nicole decided to go see if it was raining still, since she was wearing a skirt at the moment, she moved her hands down her backside to press the skirt down some. Leo sat there, dumbfounded...and somewhat lovestruck. He always had a thing for girls who were out of his league. He finally scrambled up and went to follow her.

When he found her she was sitting near a window, looking out into the rain, a small glower on her face. Shifting slightly, the son of Hephaestus moved and sat down beside her, he quirked an eyebrow. "You alright?"

She growled some and looked at him for a moment. "Perfectly fine."

"Princesses don't growl when they're perfectly fine."

"Would you stop that!? Don't even try! Just don't even try! You'll become like everyone else sooner or later.." She swallowed lightly and brought her knees up to her chest, then she buried her face within them. "You'll become like everyone else...Potrai odiare... e lasciare, tutti."

He stared at her for a moment and tried to figure out what she meant and then it hit him. Hard. Leo was quiet for a moment, then he moved to place a hand on the back of her head. "So, you're saying everyone's left you? That's wrong. You have Percy, Annabeth, Me, and the others too! I don't think we'll be leaving anytime soon."

Nicole let out a small whine, and moved away from him some, she didn't believe him. Why would she? She knew everyone was going to leave her, she's the daughter of Hades for gods sake, she was doomed to be alone for ever. Every ounce of English fell from her mouth, and now it was only pure Italian. "Non sai che! IO sono il figlio di Ade! Sono stati condannati ad essere soli per sempre!"

Leo placed a hand on his head and shook his head rapidly, "Woah woah woah, calm down, I may speak Spanish and I may understand like most of that but I have no idea what you just said."

Nicole frowned a bit, and pursed her lips as she looked at him for a moment. She had no idea what she was supposed to tell him at this point. He was so irritating, but so far he's the only one that's completely put up with her in the few days she had been at camp.

After a few moments of silence, she leaned against him some, and let out a small sigh. "Sorry..I just can't stand camp...most of the time I'm here, bad memories flood back.." Her teeth clenched together in frustration. Right near the pavilion is where Percy told her that her brother was dead. She let her eyes flutter close when Leo placed a hand on her head and said something, she wasn't sure why she kept letting him touch her but...for some reason, Nicole didn't care.

Leo moved away from her some, and smiled lightly. "You know what? We should do something! Like super fun, like um.."

Nicole quirked an eyebrow "Wanna piss off a god?"

"Yes! That's perfect!" Leo was now grinning ear to ear, and it was absolutely adorable. Nicole giggled softly and stood up, straightening out her skirt again. The Hispanic boy tilted his head to the side some. "So which god should we piss off?"

Nicole smirked lightly and held out her hand, "My dad of course." Now Leo looked like he was about to burst, just by looking at his facial expression she could tell his mind was running with ideas of how to go about this, but finally he asked:

"How are we going to piss off your dad?"

"How else? I'm a girl, how do we piss off dads?"

Leo quirked an eyebrow and laughed a bit. "You're going to tell Hades you're pregnant?"

Nicole's face flushed a bit, and she shrugged slightly. "M-Maybe… Do you think that will work? But who got me pregnant?" She pursed her lips slightly, and tapped her chin in thought.

"Maybe me? Since only we're trying to piss him off."

She stared at Leo for the longest time before nodding her head slightly. "Okay, let's do this Leo."

Even though she couldn't tell, Leo's face flushed lightly when she said his name, he liked that sound...it was nice. After a moment of him being off in la-la land, he took her hand.

Gripping his hand lightly she pulled him over to some shadows, then paused. "You're not afraid of the dark or the feeling of your skin ripping off are you?"

Leo shook his head and chuckled lightly, then spoke in the most sarcastic tone possible. "Nooo, everyone loves getting their skin ripped off!"

"I'm serious!" She pouted lightly, and shifted from foot to foot.

"Okay, I'm a bit afraid of my skin being ripped off but I'll be fine." He gave a reassuring smile before pointing to the shadows. "So we're taking the shadow express?"

Nicole rolled her eyes slightly, then pulled him into the shadows. As they went through the shadows, Leo felt weird. It really did feel like his skin was ripping off.

Once they arrived in the underworld, Leo moved and touched his face frantically to make sure his skin was still there. Nicole giggled a bit and pushed his face some. "Relax, we weren't traveling long enough." His eyes widened a bit, which was sort of adorable, but after his little freak out, he regained himself.

Nicole rolled her eyes slightly, and looked at him for a moment. "Ready to go piss off my dad?"

"Ye-yeah, woah that was scary though!" She rolled her eyes and nodded her head to the side some, they headed towards the large castle in the distance, even though it didn't take them that long to get there, there was a lot of things that were so new to Leo.

They passed furies, Cerberus, a few lingering souls who were moaning for Nicole to come back and save them (she waved them off though), and once or twice, Leo stopped to watch a few people complete their punishment. The one he found most amusing was watching Tantalus attempt to eat and drink. He even tried to run over there and grab fruit and eat it in front of him but Nicole stopped him.

After they looked at a few things, they decided to get back on track, so they entered Hades's castle, immediately, two hellhounds bounded out of nowhere and growled. Nicole rolled her eyes and growled back, "Scat!"

The hellhounds whined a bit and then disappeared back into the shadows of the castle. Leo blinked slightly, and then looked at her with a wicked grin, "That was badass."

"Of course, the littlest things impress you." She shook her head a bit and began walking down the hall to the throne room. Peeking inside the room, she watched her dad sit there boredly, then she looked back at Leo and snickered. "You sure you want to do this?"

"Oh yeah."

Nicole rolled her eyes and then waltzed into the throne room with Leo trailing after her. She stopped at the foot of the throne, nodding her head lightly, she smiled. "Father."

Hades quirked an eyebrow and looked at her for a moment, "Nicole, why are you here?"

She looked at him for a moment, then began fidgeting some, her eyes drifted back to Leo. Her heart rate sped up some, she had no idea why she suddenly felt this was a horrid idea. She shook her head a bit, "Father, I'm pregnant!" Her face flushed a dark shade of red and she quickly looked away from Hades.

It was quiet in the throne room for a moment, then Hades stood up. "Whose child is it?"

Now it was time for Leo to speak up, "Mine! Yep, it's mine..."

Hades's eyes narrowed at Leo for a moment, then his nose scrunched up a bit, "And who's your father, boy?"

The Hispanic boy shifted his feet a bit before speaking, "Hephaestus."


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: So yeah, one more after this! I've been doing updates and such ouo fun fun**

* * *

Once he heard the name of that god, his eyes widened in disbelief. Hades began storming out of the throne room but as soon as he hit the doorway, he was gone.

Leo looked at Nicole for a moment completely confused at what just happened. Nicole herself was smiling wickedly. "To Olympus!" She laughed and grabbed his hand and pulled him into the shadows. Within moments they arrived at Olympus, well, more like the top of the Empire State Building. Leo looked around for a moment and furrowed his brows in confusion; he thought that Olympus was on a mountain...in Greece.

Nicole moved to pull open a door, once she did so, something clicked and the wall moved to reveal an elevator that seemed to be made purely out of gold and in the elevator there was an Omega etched into the back. Leo looked at the elevator for a moment then at Nicole.

"We're supposed to get into that thing to get to Olympus?"

She raised an eyebrow and looked at him like he was crazy, "Of course we do."

After a few moments of hesitation, they got into the elevator and pressed against the walls as soon as it began to move. It didn't take that long for them to reach the top but once they got there, Leo stopped Nicole. "We should go back to camp..."

She stared at him for a moment and then nodded. "Alright, shadow travel?" Leo pursed his lips slightly and then nodded.

Nicole let out a small breath and nodded some, grabbing his hand; she pulled him into the shadows. Within moments, they were back at camp.

BACK AT OLYMPUS-

Hades stormed into the main room, when Zeus addressed his he ignored his younger brother completely and stopped in front of Hephaestus, his glare was dark. "You."

Hephaestus blinked and looked at his uncle completely confused, he raised an eyebrow in question. He didn't dare say a thing, not yet at least.

"Your son! Your son got my daughter pregnant!"

Hephaestus held up a hand to his uncles and shook his head. "What on Olympus are you talking about? And which son?"

Hades nose twitched lightly and let out a small breath, "Nicole is pregnant, or that's what she told me, and your son, Leo Valdez, is the father!"

Hephaestus stayed quiet for a moment then he shifted in his seat. All was quiet in his throne room except for Aphrodite's little squeal of pleasure, along with Hermes and Apollo's snickers.

Zeus finally stood up and walked over to his brother and son and spoke. "Brother, why are you so concerned?"

"Because! It's his son's child! I don't need a quarter grandchild of Hephaestus!"

Hephaestus furrowed his brows a bit and crossed his arms slightly. "Well! I don't need a grandchild that associates with you, uncle!"

Athena stood up from her seat quickly and stepped in between the males, "Father, uncle, brother, calm down." She paused and looked at them both what seemed like forever but finally she continued, "Would you not love the grandchild anyways? Uncle Hades what if Nicole got pregnant from a son of mine, or Apollo's, or even Hermes? Would you prefer that?"

Hades let out an aggravated breath and shook his head a bit, "No not really. At least Hephaestus's kids are useful..."

Hephaestus smirked to himself. Athena continued, "And brother what about you? As your kids would put it, would you rather have Leo banged some other girl?"

The god of Forge and Fire furrowed his brow in thought for a moment before shaking his head a bit, "No, I suppose not, a child of Hades wouldn't bother Leo that much. So I guess I'm not as upset now that I think about it."

Now that everything calmed down with the gods it was quiet, it would have stayed like that until Hephaestus disappeared, where did he disappear to? Camp Half-Blood.

When he was the god's voice boomed. "Leonardo Valdez!"

Leo and Nicole were at the lake laughing each other, but when they heard that there blood ran cold. Leo's eyes widened a bit as his head whipped back to camp were Hephaestus, his dad, was standing.

The two demigods scrambled up and ran over to the god. Leo's face seemed to be pale, but he stood in front of his dad and gave a small smile. "Y-yes sir?" The gods eyes flashed down to the Hispanic boy, he looked like he was analyzing his son. Yes Leo was the 'chosen one' out of all his children but sometimes he wasn't sure.

By this time other demigods began gathering around to see what was happening. Hephaestus was in a form he took when around demigods. He looked like the late child of Hephaestus, Charles Benkendorf, except larger and more calloused hands and scars on his face.

Some of the campers had to excuse themselves; most of them knew Benkendorf, those left. The demigods that didn't know that particular camper stayed and looked at the god in awe. The Hephaestus kids that gathered stared at their father, most their faces lit up with excitement while their eyes were filled with sadness.

After Hephaestus was done calculating Leo with his eyes and placed his large hand on the boys shoulder and spoke. "So you got someone pregnant? Do you know what fatherhood is? You know you may have to marry her, right?" Leo's face turned a bright red and he quickly looked back at Nicole and mouthed 'help me.'

Nicole blinked a few times and stepped in front of Leo and smiled slightly, "Lord Hephaestus, I understand you may be upset with Valdez but you see this is all a misunderstanding." She hesitated for a moment, "I'm not pregnant, and I won't be for a while, a long while. but we got bored to death and decided to play a prank on my father."

Hephaestus pressed his lips together and then looked at Leo for a moment before letting out a small breath. "Fine, I understand you guys are just kid, and when is it not fun to play a prank on god?" A small grin appeared on the gods face before he clapped his hand on Leo's shoulder. "She's a keeper son, I wouldn't let any other guy have 'er."

Leo's face flushed a bit and he shook his head. "We're not dating father..I just met her a few days ago.." The god's eyes flashed to Nicole for a moment, then he gave a small nod in understanding before he moved back and disappeared in a burst of flames. All the demigods near by adverted their eyes while this happened.

Nicole moved to lean against the nearest tree with a small sigh. Leo glanced at her for a moment then shifted to hold out a hand for her. "Wanna go get something to eat?"

Her dark eyes moved to meet his, then she quirked an eyebrow. "Sure, food can't hurt." She placed her hand into his gently as he pulled her off the tree and began leading her up the hill so they could leave camp.

Once out of camp they headed towards the city, they slid inside the first fast food restaurant they saw. Which happened to be a McDonalds. Nicole hummed in content as she moved and ran to the front (the place was pretty much empty,) she pressed her hands against the counter and began telling the cashier what she wanted.

Leo glanced around the place letting his eyes land on every structure mistake. He was tempted to go fix them but he got interrupted when Nicole called for him, asking what he wanted to eat.

After they officially finished their orders they went to sit down and wait for one of the employee's to call their receipt number. "How do you even have enough money for all that food, Nicole?"

"Drachma's."

He raised an eyebrow, "I thought we weren't suppose to use those in the mortal world..." She let out a small breath and leaned on the table some.

"Drachma's are gold, cash for gold Leo, cash for gold." A small smile appeared upon her lips.

Moment's past and the lady at the front had finally called their receipt number, Nicole practically jumped up and ran over to get their food. She moved and sat the trays...yeah, trays. Down and sat down, sitting one Happy Meal to the side while she handed Leo his food.

They ate peacefully, a small giggled escaping Nicole once in a while, but she stayed pretty much silent, Leo on the other head kept rambling about all the imperfection's the in the establishment. After taking a sip of her drink Nicole leaned on the table, and pursed her lips in thought.

"Y'know you can forget everything my father said..he's a bit, crazy?" He glanced around quickly to make sure nothing appeared or happened, because gods had a short temper especially when one of their kids dissed them. Nicole smirked lightly and shook her head quickly.

"No big deal, Valdez. You're my friend right?"

"Yeah.." he crossed his arms and leaned back slightly and raised an eyebrow in question, even though he hadn't known the daughter of Hades that long he knew she always had some plan in mind, whether is be good or bad.

"Then we can take things like that," A small smile played on her lips, as she winked. "Unless of course you were thinking of asking me out, then you'd have to go through some trails." She laughed a bit and moved to pick up the trash to throw it away.

When she left to throw the things away, Leo's mind wandered. _What kind of trails? Gods, Nicole was strangely enticing. And she's dark..and beautiful._ His mind stopped wondering when she returned she grabbed the Happy Meal and glanced behind her.

"Want to help me feed the dead?"

"Is that a question?" She narrowed her eyes at him, and he gave her a cocky grin before completely answering her. "Sure sure, I've always wanted to help someone feed the dead!"

Nicole snorted lightly and moved to turned around to the front door of the McDonalds establishment, and he followed after her.

* * *

**End Note: After I update the last Valdnagelo ff ****_I Won't Let You Die _**** I will be uploading One-shots, the first will either be a Percico or Percabeth **


End file.
